Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inkjet printing method and an inkjet printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An ink containing metal particles has been used to form an electric circuit by utilizing the feature of the metal particles used and, in recent years, has also been applied to use, e.g., a Christmas card, that has expressed a metallic feeling. In particular, in order to enhance decorativeness of a color image, it is desired to print a color image having a metallic feeling (hereafter referred to as a “color metallic image”). For the purpose of printing a color metallic image, an ink set of an oil-based ink containing an aluminum pigment and an oil-based ink containing a dye has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-14141). Also, an inkjet printing method has been proposed, in which a processing agent containing inorganic particles has applied to a printing medium, and an aqueous ink containing silver particles and an aqueous ink containing a pigment have been applied sequentially to a region provided with the processing agent so as to overlay one ink on another (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-193126). In addition, an inkjet printing method has been proposed, in which an ink containing silver particles and an ink containing a dye have been applied in this order so as to overlay one ink on another (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-193127).
The oil-based ink described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-14141 requires odor treatment of an organic solvent evaporated. Therefore, the present inventors were predicated on use of an aqueous ink rather than an oil-based ink. In addition, an image was printed in the same method as the inkjet printing method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-193126 except that the aqueous ink containing a pigment was changed to an aqueous ink containing a dye in order to obtain an image having excellent transparency. As a result, it was found that color developability of the image was not obtained. Further, when an image was printed in the same method as the inkjet printing method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-193127, it was found that the color developability of the image was not obtained.